marvelfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Gambit (Remy LeBeau) (295)
Történet Amikor Legió, a mentálisan kiegyensúlyozatlan mutáns, Charles Xavier és Gabriel Haller fia, visszautazott az időben, hogy megpróbálja megölni Magnetot, véletlenül X professzort ölte meg, evvel kiszakította egy szilánkját az univerzumnak, az Apokalipszis Korát. Ebben a valóságban a mutáns volt a domináns faj. Apokalipszis rabszolgává tette az embereket. Korai évek Gambit a Tolvajok Céhének fogadott gyermekeként kezdte, ott képezték ki, hogy tolvaj legyen. A Tolvajok Céhének vezetője, Candra egyesítette erőit Apokalipszissal és a Lovasok egyikévé vált. Később Holokauszt megölte A Lovasok Háborújában. Gambit elmenekült a Tolvajok Céhétől és elbújt New Orleans romjai alatt, ami megsemmisült a háború alatt. Először az X-Mennel találkozott, azok éppen Apokalipszis Végtelen katonáival harcoltak. Gambit látta a végtelenek vezetőjét, Plazmát, aki megpróbálta megölni Magnetot, de egy robbantással megakadályozta. Magneto meghívta az X-menhez, ketten jó barátok lettek. Romantikus kapcsolatba bonyolódott Vadóccal, feleségül akarta őt venni. Azonban a tervezett éjszakán látta Vadócot Magnetóval csókolózni, aki megtalálta a módját, hogy állítsa le erejét. Pillanatokkal később Apokalipszis egy ügynöke, Rozsomák, megtámadta az X-ment, súlyosan megsérült Gambit és Magneto is. Vadóc először Magnetot mentette meg, utána Gambitot. Zúzott érzelmeivel Gambit elhagyta a csapatot. X-ternals Utóbb Gambbit megalakította saját mutáns tolvajokból álló csapatát csoportját, az X-ternals-t. Loptak a mutánsoktól, hogy közösen segítsenek az embereken. Közben Gambit talált egy új barátnőt, Lila Cheney-t. Magneto elkezdte felkutatni Gambitot, hogy visszahívja az X-menhez. Gambitnak nem volt tudomása arról hogy ahol elhelyezkedett Magneto, a hely tulajdonosa Angyal volt, tudta, hogy Sebastian Shaw figyeli őket. Gambit megérkezett Xavier ingatlanjának romjaihoz, ahogy Vadóc és Magneto bombázta az idő visszajelzését, amikor Vadóc erejével megpróbálta előhozni az emlékeit az időben odakerült mutáns Bishopnak. Magneto megtudta, hogy létezik egy valóság, ahol nem Apokalipszis az úr, ezért oda akart menni.Hogy ezt megcsinálja, megkérte Gambitot, hogy lopja el az M'Kaan Kristályt, a Minden Valóság Nexusát.Deciding to take on the mission, Gambit would say goodbye to Rogue, almost kissing her had he not been interrupted by Blink5. Elvállalva a küldetést, Gambit megcsókolta volna Gambitot, ha Blink meg nem szakította volna. Összegyűjtötte az X-Ternals-t a küldetéshez, egy újabb összecsapás után Madri Richterrel, aki megpróbálta elfoglalni az X-Ternals-t Apokalipszis javára. Magneto-tól kísérve, Gambit és az X-ternals betört Apokalipszis helyére, ahol Apokalipszis éppen csillagdiagramok részleteit mutatta, hogy mások is megtanulják a S'hiar galaxis helyét. Am,íg Gambit és tolvajtársai sakkabn tartották Riochtert és erőit, Magneto és Peter Corbeau megtalálták a S'hiar galaxist, és egy eszközzel aktiválták Lila teleportációs képességeit. Lila, Gambit, és véletlenül Richter is messze kerültek a világtól. Ott Gambit az őrült D'Ken Császár Birodalmi Gárdájával találkozott össze, aki magának akarta a M'Kaan kristályt, hogy megszerezzen minden valóságot. Gambit és a többiek elmenekültek és biztonságba helyezték magukat a Si'ar hibridnél, Jonathnál, aki elmondta Gambitnak a kristály történetét. A Biorodalmi Gárda (Richterrel eggyütt) megtámadta őket, de a kristály elkezdte a kristályosodási hullámát a bolygónak. Gambitot és az X-Ternals-t megmentették a Csillagjárók, akik biztonságba helyezték őket hajójukon, mielőtt a hullám elérte volna őket. A Csillagjárók vezetője, Halálmadár elvezette őket abba a világba, ahol a kristály volt található. Az ottani őr Jahf, bevezette Gambitot, Lilát és Halálmadárt és elmondta hogy az univerzum halálra van ítélve Charles Xavier halála miatt. Ott megtalálták D'Kent immobilizálva. Jahf nemcska odadta a kristályt, hanem felajanlotta nekik. Gambit feladta a szerelmét Vadóccal, hogy megkapjon egy cserépdarabot. Miután megkapták, Gambit, az X-Ternals, Richter visszateleportáltak a földre, viszont csapattársuk, Sunspot nélkül, aki életét áldozta. Az X-Ternalsnak a Morlockok alagútjában nemcsak Richter elől kellett szökni, hanem meg kellett találni volt társukat, Guidót, aki kettős ügynökként dolgozott Apokalipszisnek. Guido nemcsak ellopta a kristályt, de elfogta Magneto gyerekét, Charles-t, mindkettőt elvitte Apokalipszisnek. Gambitot és Lilát megtalálta Exodus és Káprázat. Visszatérve a felszínre, Gambit elmondta Vadócnak, hogy elrabolták a gyerekét. Gambit és Lila csatlakoztak az X-menhez hogy kiszabadítsák Magnetot, Charles-t, és visszaszerezzék az M'Kraan kristályt.